


Come By Storm

by penguins_unite



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_unite/pseuds/penguins_unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Midsummer Night's Dream Modern!AU. Puck is a street performer, until spotted by Titania's Flying Circus. Having always dreamt of being a trapeze artist, he accepted the invitation to fill in for one of the performers on a temporary basis. Still causing a lot of mayhem, especially during the special performance during midsummer's night, Puck is struggling between being free and being kept. But being controlled is not always a bad thing, and when the enigmatic Oberon offers to teach the boy a thing or two, Puck's decision might be even tougher than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come By Storm

Puck did not perceive himself to be born or hatched, but rather fully made to give the world a hard time. He could not remember the day he was born- and to be honest- his parents, but that did not matter to the androgynous child. Life was full of wonders to be explored, not even the slurs and bullying could ever cut a wild flower like him. 

Armed with a green baggy hoodie and a pair of loose cargo pants, Puck was ready to cause mayhem. He did not know how trouble found him, but he was glad it did. Leaving the foster home was the best decision he had ever made. Uprooted, he liked that, no home or shelter that covered the delight of storms. He was a dandelion seed, traveling far and wide to see and explore the world. 

He survived as a street performer, juggling or doing acrobatic tricks on cement pavement to the sound of laughter and applause. It was exhilarating. He had often dreamed of being a trapeze performer, flying through air as though he had wings that could take him higher and higher. It was not the falling that frightened him, but the grief that came with hitting the ground. 

But then again, what did he know? 

No matter how hard he wished, his anatomy would not allow him to grow a pair of wings. So he stuck to the sidewalks, doing handstands and free-tumbles with a grin n his face. It would not do to be saddened over something impossible. No laws of physics could make him an angel, or even a fairy for that matter. He should be happy about who he was, but who truly was content with themselves? 

“NOT I!” He shouted with a random boost of energy, doing two back handsprings.

The crowd of ten people hollered and clapped at him, although they did not understand what he was saying, they were content at letting their inner child feast on the performance. 

He did a mock little bow, a cheeky grin on his face as he handed his green baseball cap around. Coins were tossed in. He moved closer to one of the older member of the audience, creating idle chitchat. Puck laughed at as he told her his name, patting her on the arm. She seemed relaxed in his presence, asking him where he had learned his tricks. 

“I was born this way, ma’am.” He grinned, all teeth but no malice. 

She drifted off, telling him of how she had done gymnastics when she was younger. He nodded and smiled with her, and during one of her funnier jokes, he laughed full-bellied. Distracted, the woman waved her arms about, dramatizing the situation. He nodded, attention on her, his right hand dipping into her unzipped purse and picking up the wallet she had not so long ago used to tip him. He hid it in the sleeve of his green jacket. 

“Well, thank you so much for the tips!” He shook the baseball cap and the coins jingled. 

She mentioned how it was no problem, and how that he really needed some feeding up. 

“Eh. Being lighter just mean less energy to do my tricks.” Puck shrugged, one handedly grabbing his green canvas bag. “Anyway, time to move on. Tough crowd, this town.”

She nodded, still smiling. “See you around, then!”

“Yeah.” Puck watched her walk away. “See you around… Guess…”

He waited until she was truly gone before opening the wallet. A couple of loose bills, he took that. No use for credit cards, but the picture of her and her parents he kept. For what reason he could not say, perhaps sentimentality. He dropped the wallet on the ground, for her to pick up later on. He wondered if she would suspect him, and if she did, would she be angry? 

“Stealing. Is illegal.”

“No shit.” Puck reacted with reflex, looking up in shock as he realized what was said. He quickly turned away, squinting his eyes at the bearded man who had chastised him. He did not do well with authority, and it was precisely his pluckiness that had led him to the nickname- Puck. 

He was ready to run, backpack strapped onto his back and the hood of his jacket pulled over his head. 

The man chuckled.

Which was strange. 

“I’m not here to arrest you or report you either.” 

“That’s not why I’m going to walk away.” He narrowed his eyes, shrugging once before turning his back. He wasn’t going to let a weird stranger tell him what he can and cannot do, and he was certainly not going to stick around until the lady realized her wallet was gone.

“I was going to offer you a job.”

Puck jumped at the hoarse voice right behind him. It was disturbing how the man had sneaked up on him; he usually did the sneaking. “Not interested.”

“You don’t even know what I’m offering.”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I.”

“Can you stop walking and look at me?” 

Puck pondered for a second before shrugging. “No.” If he pushed- no, shoved- the man hard enough he would go away; they always do. 

“I’m not asking.” The man cut in front of him, making Puck nearly bump into his chest. 

The boy was not happy. He could feel his insides tremble in fury. How dare him? How dare him just… order him about? He felt petulant, like he was a child again, being chastised by a parent. He stepped to the side, trying to swerve around, but found his path blocked again. “Are you serious?” 

The man flicked a business card at him. Puck caught it with ease, struggling to read what was said. 

“Titania’s flying circus. Sounds pretentious.” Puck flicked it back. Surprisingly, the man let it dropped on the floor, the pristine white paper quickly soaking up the mud. 

“One of our flyers fell during rehearsal yesterday. We need someone fast. Colbie said she saw you doing some tricks downtown, and suggested she could train you. You have talent, just need to be tamed.” 

Puck squinted his eyes, “I’m not a lion.”

“No one said you were. It’s only until Murray’s leg heals. Then you can leave. Good pay. And a place to stay… and shower. You look like you need it.” The stranger’s smile was crooked. He looked like he hadn’t smiled for a long time and had grown unfamiliar to the act. 

Puck decided not to poke his tongue out; he did not smell… much. “I can fly?”

“Yeah. It’s easier than it seems. You’re flexible. You can catch up.” 

“I don’t… like to be taught things. I’m not good at that.” Or anything… or flying really… But Puck didn’t say anything. 

“Colbie said you had potential, and she’s one of our best. I trust her judgment.”

“And what do you do? You don’t look… flexible.”

“I do a solo act. And I’m plenty flexible.” 

Puck bit his bottom lip hard, trying not to laugh. “Sure.”

“Just do it, kid. Or Titania will hunt you down, and you don’t want to get on her wrong side.”

“First, don’t call me kid!” Puck pouted, stomping his right foot to emphasize his point. “Second, I’ll do it. But not because of your crappy salesman act, but because free food. Who doesn’t want free food?” He grinned, one that bared all his teeth. “When do we start?”


End file.
